


turn off the shyness

by oddpen



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7654540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddpen/pseuds/oddpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She reaches up for a kiss, sweet and gentle, tongue sweeping the swell of her bottom lip, a slide of lips, innocent, soft, yielding.</p>
<p>Hyejin’s fingers trail softly, down Yongsun’s lips, fingernails leaving faint marks around her hips. Yongsun’s head has turned to the side, hair sweaty around her forehead, a messy halo of dark strands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	turn off the shyness

“Ah,” Yongsun whines, biting down on her bottom lip, hand scrambling up to hold on to Hyejin’s arm, hips canting up to meet the warmness of Hyejin’s thigh.

Hyejin’s lips are searing as she presses kisses to Yongsun’s jawline, tongue leaving a trail up her neck, nipping gently, a quiet giggle leaving her lips.

A moan gets cut off when Hyejin rolls down, hips swiveling slow, meeting Yongsun’s hurried thrusts.

The hand on her shoulder makes way to Hyejin’s short hair, gripping the dark strands when the roll of hips makes her breath hitch, Yongsun’s hips twitching to a stop in mid air, shuddering.

“Hyejin ah,” she whines, feeling the grin Hyejin presses to the underside of her jaw, “I’m…close.”

Hyejin pulls away at that, looking down with wide eyes. The hand in her hair has gone lax, the hips riding up her thigh still caught in their movement. The blush that floods down Yongsun’s shoulder is beautiful, tainting her pale skin with a rosy tint, matching the pinkness of her lips.

“Unnie,” Hyejin smiles, “ _how close?_ ”

Yongsun’s grip on her arm loosens, hand going up to slap at Hyejin’s bare shoulder, face flushing darker, closer to a fuchsia tone. The hit rings loudly but Hyejin’s laugh is loud enough to cover the sharp sound of the slap.

“You’re cute,” Hyejin concludes, nodding to herself, “even when you’re too shy to talk like this.”

Yongsun’s lips form a pout, hips finally pressing back to the softness of the the bed sheets, blush fading back to the sweet pink color of the cotton candy Yongsun always wants to buy. Hyejin pulls back completely, hands reaching behind her, searching for the smoothness of their new purchase. 

Yongsun watches intently, eyes focused when Hyejin brings forward the black toy, watches the way it glints with the low lights of their room.

Hyejin trails a finger over the curved side, fingers wrapping over the fattest part.

Yongsun takes a deep breath, Hyejin watches as her chest heaves with it, eyes landing on the dusky pink of her nipples, the smallest swell of her chest.

“It’s a strapless strap on,” she says, answering the question stuck inside Yongsun’s head, “it’s supposed to feel good for both of us.”

Yongsun takes a longer look at it, hands reaching for it. Hyejin scoots closer, letting it hover close enough to let Yongsun touch it, small hands wrapping over the middle, sliding down the smooth material, thumb pressing over the slightly curved tip. 

“It’s big,” Yongsun whispers, fingers going back down to where it bends into a bulb.

Hyejin smiles wide at that, amused by the way such dirty words leave Yongsun’s mouth, the way they keep reviving her blush.

“You’ll like it,” Hyejin promises, “it’ll be good.”

Yongsun looks at her, finally, eyes snapping up to meet her, “it’s always good with you.”

“And only me,” Hyejin asks, “just me, right?”

“Just you,” Yongsun nods, mouth curving into a soft smile.

Hyejin leans down, mouth pressing kisses to the valley between Yongsun’s chest, urging her flush downward with her trail, lips mouthing at the curve of her breast, leaving an open kiss over her nipple, tongue pushing down, licking over it languidly, feeling as it grows hard under the attention.

She looks up when a whimper reaches her ears, Yongsun’s mouth pressed together, eyes halfway closed.

She reaches up for a kiss, sweet and gentle, tongue sweeping the swell of her bottom lip, a slide of lips, innocent, soft, yielding.

She pulls back when Yongsun’s breathing becomes shallow, hands reaching for the strap on, kneeling in front of Yongsun.

“We’ll have fun,” Hyejin says, smiling wide, hands trying to coax the toy out of Yongsun’s grip. 

Yongsun eyes have gone soft, eyelashes fluttering, fingers uncurling easily with Hyejin’s coaxing.

The bed creaks with Hyejin’s movements, knees shuffling down the mattress, creasing the soft cotton of their covers. 

Hyejin’s fingers trail softly, down Yongsun’s lips, fingernails leaving faint marks around her hips. Yongsun’s head has turned to the side, hair sweaty around her forehead, a messy halo of dark strands.

Her hips buck up when she feels the cold smoothness of the strap on run between her folds, hands grasping at the sheets as Hyejin does so slowly, letting the tip press slightly over her clit.

She makes a noise, cut off in her throat, when fingers pull her open, air hitting against her wetness.

“Unnie,” Hyejin’s breath has gotten closer, fanning over her thighs, “we have to make sure you’re ready.”

Yongsun lets out a loud gasp, hands going holding on tighter when Hyejin’s tongue goes over her arousal, hot, making her hips jump.

Her legs reflexively close, boxing around Hyejin’s ears. Her hands pull a pillow from under her, holding it tight as Hyejin licks around her fingers, tongue wiping over her wetness. 

“Oh,” she breathes out when Hyejin’s tongue goes stiff, pushing inside her, thrusting slowly, free hand holding down her thigh.

“Hye- _Hyejin_ ,” Yongsun stutters, hips grinding down on Hyejin’s face, face flush from the exertion, from the wet noises Hyejin’s mouth makes in between her legs.

Hyejin pulls away, black hair falling a little over her eyes, tongue licking over her wet lips, “Hmm?” she questions softly, mouth placing soft kisses to the seam of her thigh, biting down gently, smiling when Yongsun’s hips hitch up a bit.

“I’m gonna come if…” she whines, embarrassed, blushing, “if you keep going...I…”

She stops talking, bringing the pillow away from her chest, burying her face against it, hips still hitching a little when Hyejin leans closer, the warmness of her body too close.

Hyejing moves closer, draping herself along Yongsun, nose nudging the pillow to the side, enough to kiss along her cheek, going down her jaw, biting along the skin of her neck. 

Yongsun startles when Hyejin groans, mouth placing an open mouthed kiss to the flare of her neck, teeth catching on the skin of it. A hand goes towards her head, fingers clutching the pillow under her hair, wrist straining. 

Yongsun clenches when she feels the coolness of the strap on, tip teasing along her folds, catching on her opening.

Yongsun freezes, pushing the pillow away from her face, sitting up just a slight bit to see Hyejin hovering over her, hips pressing closer, black strap on insider her, hesitating to push inside Yongsun. 

She wants to know, how it feels, _does it feel good_. But can’t bring herself to ask, cheeks already growing pink with just the thought.

“ _Yongsun_ ,” Hyejing breathes, voice thin, “are you ready?”

They lock eyes in that moment, Yongsun nods, hands going over Hyejin’s shoulders, tensing at the way the tip starts to go in.

“Relax,” Hyejin says, voice soft, “it’ll go in easier that way.”

Yongsun closes her eyes, takes a deep breath. She isn’t ready for it, when Hyejin finally breaches past her opening, the thick slide of the strap on is smooth, her walls clenching as soon as Hyejin bottoms out, pelvis pressing flushed against her. 

“Is this ok?” Hyejin asks, mouth sliding next to her ear, voice a whisper.

“Y-yeah,” Yongsun whispers back, nails digging into Hyejin’s bare shoulders. 

Hyejin tenses, lips parting, eyes a little unfocused.

Yongsun looks at her, in her stillness, her own hips twitching upwards, palms gliding over where her fingernails had left marks on Hyejin’s shoulder.

“What’s wrong?” Yongsun asks, voice thin, watching as Hyejin shakes her head.

“It,” she flushes a little, “it’s pressing differently now that it’s in you too.”

Yongsun’s cheeks flare up with those words, eyes flickering, embarrassed for asking.

Hyejin’s mouth places a kiss on Yongsun’s bare shoulder, teeth barely teasing, words murmured, “should I move?”

Yongsun nods, hands on Hyejin’s shoulders going tighter. A hand skims down her waist, pushing her leg back to caress along the crease of her thigh, gentle hands going back up to cup her hip. 

The slide of the strap on is _too_ slow, teasing as the tip stays insider her, walls constricting at the emptiness. 

Hyejin pushes back in gently, filling her up again, a slow thrust, earning a low sound from Yongsun. 

Hyejin sets her pace like this, hips careful, thrusting in and out in slow movements, pressing too close. Yongsun can feel sweat break over her skin, can see the way it clings to Hyejin as she keeps the maddening lethargic pace. The slide is getting easier, the thickness of the toy easily welcomed now. Yongsun feels the way her wetness now coats between her thighs, shivers when Hyejin’s hand goes back down again, skidding through it. 

“Please,” she wheezes when Hyejin rolls her hips again, this time there’s not enough movement to pull the strap on out of her, it stays nestled in her, curved head rubbing against her sensitive spots, mouth dropping, fingernails dragging down, leaving red marks down the line of Hyejin’s spine. 

Hyejin’s slow grind leaves an itch on the thin skin of her palms, a restless energy under her skin.

“Please what, _unnie_?” Hyejin asks, voice teasing, faltering a little with her breath.

“Go faster,” Yongsun whines, hands finally resting on Hyejin’s bum, holding on tight as she finally pulls Hyejin the tiniest bit out, pulling her back in.

The noise that leaves Hyejin’s mouth is sinful, something low and breathy, Yongsun wants to hear it more.

She feels a little of the tension leave her when Hyejin’s hands quickly go down to her thighs, pushing them apart, enough for Hyejin to settled deeper into her, Yongsun knees rising up, bracketing her body, arms going to wrap around Yongsun’s neck.

Yongsun’s grip goes tighter, breath hitching when she feels Hyejin sink a little more into her, leaving little curved lines into the plush flesh of her bum.

“Like this?” Hyejin asks, short hair curling around her ears, sweaty at the front, sticking to her. 

Yongsun can only manage a hum of approval, eyes fluttering close as Hyejin pulls out, slamming back into her too quickly, not enough time for her to prepare herself for it. 

“ _Ah_ ,” she moans, hands guiding, keeping the pace as Hyejin pulls back out, thrusting back in. The rhythm sets into something too fast, leaving Yongsun with choked off moans, a burn from where her legs are spread open, thumbs digging too hard against Hyejin’s hips. 

The sound of Hyejin slamming into her rings loudly, the bed creaking as Yongsun’s hands push Hyejin back in urgently, pulling her away and pushing her back in, a pink flush rising again towards her neck, the slick sounds of the toy insider her too loud.

Hyejin’s mouth goes up to hers, pressing an open mouthed kiss, breaking away when Yongsun whimpers, mouth too preoccupied with moans and hiccups. Her mouth still hovers over hers, capturing all the sounds, exchanging heat, too lazy to try for another proper kiss.

The snap of hips goes frantic, Yongsun trying to keep pulling her closer, faster, Hyejin letting her do as she pleases, rolling her hips along to Yongsun’s guidance, her own quiet moans spilling from Yongsun’s desperate hip rolls, twitching, making the bulb insider her press too insistently. 

She drops her body completely when it gets to be too much, pace still fast as Yongsun’s moans and whines become louder, more drawn out. Her thighs hurt from the quickness of it, her skin breaking into goosebumps with the constant pressure.

Yongsun is rutting up against her, eyes closed tightly, Hyejin puts more power behind her thrusts, goes in and out for a couple of seconds before Yongsun’s body tenses back up, back arching up, hips riding up, mouth opening in a low, drawn out moan.

She feels the way Yongsun's orgasm shifts the bulb inside her with her contracting walls, her hips stuttering as she tries to reach her own release, feeling herself clamp around the intrusion with a final roll of hips.

Her face drops to Yongsun’s shoulder, mouth pressing open against the curve of it, moan leaving a muffled sound, a wet mark on white skin.

Yongsun’s breathing is still heavy, the hands on Hyejin’s bum loosening, hips finally coming to a stop. 

Hyejin stays on top of the other until she feels a soft kiss on her cheek, a tentative pat on her rear, a shimmy of hips, trying to get away from her.

“I should pull out,” Hyejin sighs, arms still a little weak.

“I mean probably,” Yongsun says, voice soft.

“Ok,” Hyejin laughs, “give me a minute.”

Yongsun’s face wrinkles cutely when she pulls out, nose scrunching when Hyejin rolls over, strap on still inside her, still glinting from Yongsun’s wetness.

“Yah!” she says, rolling to the side to hide her face, voice muffled, “stop being so shameless!”

Hyejin laughs, face pulling into something mischievous as she rolls over Yongsun, the curved tip of the toy riding up Yongsun’s hip.

“But you like it,” she says, hand turning Yongsun to face her, finally getting a proper kiss.


End file.
